Unique People, Strange Ideas
by EygptianFireFly
Summary: At the tender age of three months Harry James Potter is separrated from his family and forever changed. How will the world react to this new man with his culture and magic?


**Unique People, Strange Ideas**

_Disclaimer: I make no money off of this. I own only what you don't recognize._

**Prologue: Control Freak**

Albus Dumbledore was a control freak. There was absolutely no way in the entire world for anyone to make Albus Dumbledore give up control, and he liked it that way. So when he heard the Prophecy that one night in June, he knew he had to find that child before Thomas Marvolo Riddle did. He had to hide the family, examine the children, and nurture the babes in their faith of him; that child would be his weapon, he knew it.

After only a few days, and several pulled strings Albus knew that there were only two families that fit the profile. Frank and Ann Longbottom were members of the Order of the Phoenix, aurors, and wizarding nobility. Their child Neville was due to be born July 30th, the end of the seventh month. Albus favored James and Lily Potter though, also wizarding nobility, Lily was an Unspeakable and James was an Auror, both top students from Hogwarts, they were powerful, and their son David was to be born on the 31st of July. Most importantly was that James and Lily trusted him to the end of the world and back.

So Albus was there when Lily Potter gave birth, he was in the room when, at 11:45, David Sirius Potter was named firstborn and heir to the Potter Estate. He was also in the room when Lily went back into labor at 12: 01, in fact he was in the room when Harry James Potter was named and cleaned. So he witnessed firsthand the powerful magic that gathers in the air just after a birth. Albus was amazed that though the Gathering Magic of David's birth was nothing to scoff at, the Gather Magic of Harry's birth was enormous, it stole the breath and awed the eyes. In that moment, when baby Harry was handed to his mother and the love shown in her eyes for both children, Dumbledore knew what he had to do and how hard it was going to be.

"What in Merlin's name are you trying to do Albus?" Lily Potter screeched at the Headmaster. He was sure that everything in the house heard her. Now as he watched James hold both the screaming baby David and the placid baby Harry Albus realized what mistake coming here had been. Calmly he sat on the couch in the parlor of Godric's Hollow and attempted to regain his momentum back.

"Lily, dear daughter, do you love your son Harry?" The question took her breathe away. She had come down in the middle of the night to check on the twins. Since they were only three months old they had to be checked every few hours to make sure that they were okay, they couldn't very well call for help if anything happened. What she found was her beloved headmaster on his hands and knees drawing banishing runes around Harry's crib, and in fact they were on her son. Of course she called her husband down to help her protect their children, and now she wanted nothing more than to fry the old man's beard and stick it places her husband would never approve of.

"What do you take me for, an idiot, or perhaps a neglectful mother? Of course I love my son!" Lily outwardly raged, how dare, that incompetent fool suggest that she was anything less than a caring, loving mother.

"No, no! It's not that I don't believe that you don't love your sons, I know you do. It's just that, well, raising the Savior of the Wizarding World is going to be hard. You'll have bouts of extreme accidental magic, including but not limited to: glass breaking, vengeful toys, and magical winds. Your sons are powerful, so much so that that power is going to bleed into anything are going to do. Taking care of one powerful, mercurial son is going to be a full time job, how could you take care of two?" Dumbledore knew that this was the time he had to spring it on them. They were tired, overly emotional, and insecure in their positions as parents; any later and his arguments might not work. "If, say Daniel, were an overly aggressive personality, and Harry wasn't, don't you think that in trying to take care of Daniel you might forget Harry? Just because he isn't as loud as Daniel?"

Before Lily could hit the Headmaster, James stayed her hand and thought about what Dumbledore had said. His worst nightmare was to forget about one of his sons in taking care of the other. "What are you proposing Dumbledore?" James kept his voice moderate, he would not jump to conclusions he would allow Dumbledore his peace. Lily might not, but he would listen to what the Headmaster had to say.

"What I propose to do is use an old Gaelic _Taobh-éifeacht_ ritual. It will send Harry, because you'll want to keep Daniel near, he is the heir, to a family that will protect and nurture him. They will raise him as he should be, strong, compassionate, and just." Dumbledore waited as James thought about what he had said, his calm persona not even cracking as Lily raged against the arm James had wrapped around her.

"Lily, listen, Daniel is the heir, and as such we have to make sure he is prepared for the life of a Lord. That means lessons in etiquette, penmanship, languages, finances, and diplomacy. He will rebel in dramatic and unforeseeable ways, his magic is strong, and as he grows it will become stronger as he inherits the ancestral magic. Magic that Harry will never be able to use-"James was interrupted from a very moving and pervasive argument when they all heard a crash come from downstairs.

Placing the boys in their cribs, James, Lily, and Albus Dumbledore crept down the stairs of the cottage at Godric's Hollow. Deliberately they placed their feet, so as to avoid creaking steps, as they hurried to find out the source of the voices from the first floor. What they saw was an image out of their nightmares. Pettigrew stood by the side of Voldemort, willingly. He was not prostrate in pain, he was not fighting either, no Peter Pettigrew simply stood to the side of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in a black cloak and a white mask. It stopped the Potters in their tracks.

"Why? Peter, Why!?" The cry was torn from Lily's throat, even as the slightly hysterical tone enter James' mind, he could not deny what was in front of him. Nor, though, was he capable of anything more comprehensive than staring in shock at the man he thought was his brother.

Albus Dumbledore had not thought under any circumstance that he would be on the opposite side from Peter Pettigrew. The man had been a sweet boy at school, always hanging onto the coat trails of James or Sirius, an adorable stutter, but an all around decent boy. Sirius Black, a pureblood from the Noble and Ancient House of Black, he would expect to see on the other side; Remus Lupin, a forth generation wizard-turned-werewolf, he would expect to see on the other side, not Peter. Knowing that they had left the defenses down long enough, Albus moved as though to attack, but was stopped. Death Eaters stood to either side of both James and Lily, their wands to their throats.

"I wouldn't do that Albus, I'd hate to have an accident with your star pupils." The cold cruel voice of Thomas Marvolo Riddle echoed in the suddenly silent room. While desperate to save the children he saw as his own Albus knew there was nothing he could do. Resigned to his fate Dumbledore knew he had to wait to the absolute perfect time to launch his attack, the time he knew would allow Lily and James to get away. "Now don't go anywhere, I have a bone to pick with your sons. Then I can get down to business with you." The sadistic humor coating Voldemort's voice sent chills up and down the necks of the Potter couple.

Knowing that they could do nothing unless something drastic happened Dumbledore simply calmed himself and waited. Though, the explosion of the upstairs bedroom was not what he thought he was waiting for; but it worked. Taking cover in the chaos created by the shower of plaster Dumbledore threw off several stunners and hexes as Death Eaters apparated out of the house, its wards collapsing around them. The Potter couple showed their strength as they covered each other in their haste to get to their sons.

Following them up the stairs and down the hall proved to be a dangerous. Along with plaster, falling pieces of ceiling, tapestry, wall scones; everything that had made the Potter family house, was falling down around them. Skidding into the nursery Albus saw Lily tenderly holding baby David, attempting to sooth his cries. She was franticly searching for the floo pot among the shambles of the room. Dumbledore yelled to be heard over the racket of the collapsing house, "Lily! Apparate, there's nothing left of the wards; take David to Hogwarts."

Lily nodded to show she understood and spared one moment to gaze upon her husband and the twin of her son one last time before she disappeared with a crack. Turning to James fiercely fighting the flames that desired to consume baby Harry's crib, Albus watched in abject horror as nothing worked. No spell or muggle technique they used worked, the flames just got higher, even as the baby cried and screamed to be taken out of the furnace of flames, they could not reach the baby.

"James! You have only one option left, invoke the runes! Send Harry to a better place!" The Headmaster urged the Potter heir to give his son up so that they might all live through this night.

"But Albus, he would no longer be mine! We would not see his first steps, nor hear his first words. Harry would no longer be our son!" James cried, the choice obviously tarring him up inside. The chance of being able to get to his son before the house collapsed was almost nil versus his son growing up as some one else but living. It was a choice that no parent ever wants to make.

"James! Listen to reason, would you rather he die because of your selfish desire, or live because of your sacrifice?" In that split second Dumbledore knew that James had made his choice. Standing up straight James slit his hands on a piece of glass from the window; he spread his arms out wide to encompass the crib with baby Harry in it. His voice rose over the din and the ritual words of the _Taobh-éifeacht_ spell.

"_Roimh grá, _

_a ndearnadh faillí orthu anois,_

_grá níos déanaí, _

_chuir uaidh anois!" _

And with a flash of white light Harry James Potter was forever gone from the Wizarding world.

A/N: Sorry to any native Irish speakers, I don't speak a lick of it. This is an online translation.

P.S. Reviews are very nice.


End file.
